


Auga 水

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NC-17, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx





	Auga 水

【福华/HW】救赎 In the flesh 番外二  
Auga 水  
配对：Sherlock·Holmes/John·Watson  
原作：BBC《神探夏洛克》  
作者：麦兜Amarillo  
分级：NC-17级  
设定：侦探Sherlock·Holmes×前军医 John·Watson，故事发生在平行世界。  
预警：Dirty talk  
Auga 水  
当John一边低头看着Sherlock连续发来的好几条内容相近的信息，一边躲过从岔路口开出的汽车时，好脾气的前军医还是顾不上绅士风度在人来人往的大街上骂了句脏话。  
“该死的！Sherlock·Holmes从来没有让人闲下一刻来！”John赌气地把自己的手机塞进口袋，金属机身撞击硬币的声音让John更燥了。  
若不是今天的日子比较特殊，John也许并不会因为Sherlock这种再平常不过的举动而烦躁不已，毕竟John早已习以为常。  
但是今天是情人节！John在心底重复了好几遍了，实际上他早已能猜到Sherlock只是把今天当成一个普通的日子，然后摆出不屑的态度用一长串的连珠炮把这个节日说的多么愚蠢又可笑。  
John摇摇头，在脑海里浮现出了Sherlock那欠揍的模样，还是把到嘴边的话咽了下去，但是他仍然对Sherlock抱有一丁点希望，希望他会多少有点儿表示。  
毕竟他们不仅仅是室友了，不是吗，他们还是一对恋人。  
John感觉自己的裤袋还在不停的震，他多少次想把自己的手机扔到大马路上，但他知道自己从来不会这样做。他拿出手机，看到Sherlock又发了一个地址过来。  
John皱了皱眉，念叨了下屏幕上的地址后确定自己不认识这个地方，他只好赶紧拦下一辆出租车前往那里。  
一个酒店？John又看了眼手机屏幕上的地址，难道是凶杀案吗？  
下了出租车后John仰头看了看酒店的大门，有些犹豫地想着自己是要进去还是在门口等着Sherlock的信息，结果下一秒自己的手机又震动了一下。  
一个房号。John把把手机塞进口袋走进酒店大门找到电梯后摁亮了手机上的楼层数。  
出电梯后John看着酒店笔直而看不见尽头的走廊突然感到警惕了起来，毕竟Sherlock根本没告诉自己让他来这儿的目的到底是什么，此时已经是傍晚，酒店的走廊灯是一如既往的昏暗，走廊没有一个人经过，安静地有些可怕，他咽了口唾沫，再看了眼Sherlock发给自己的房号，慢慢地走了过去。  
就是这了，John看着门上的房号深吸一口气，他准备拿出手机等着下一个信息发到自己手机上时，房门突然从里面被打开，一个有力的大手抓住自己手臂就被带进了房间里，接着他还没反应过来John就被按到了门上，他感觉到自己的背部被门硌地有些疼，接着他感觉自己被一阵熟悉的气味所包围，那是Sherlock身上独有的令人安心的气味，也许是Sherlock衬衣上的薰衣草柔顺剂的味道，John想着。  
“Sherlock……？”John不敢置信地抬了抬头看了看自己眼前的男人，他才不会承认自己从早上起床发现Sherlock神秘失踪后就一直发疯地想念着自己的恋人——这太幼稚了不是吗。  
Sherlock把脑袋埋在John的脖子上，他毛茸茸的卷发扎地John痒痒的，但是John还是没骨气地深深地吸了口气，天知道自己想念这个熟悉的气味一整天了。  
Sherlock在John的耳边轻轻地吹着热气，嘴唇像是挑逗般似有似无地碰着John的耳垂，他低低地笑着说：“我知道你的小脑袋里今天都在想着这事吧。”  
John的感觉自己的脸开始发烫，要不是房间里没有开灯，Sherlock肯定能看到自己泛红的脸颊和耳朵，而这一切的罪魁祸首此刻还在舔弄着自己敏感的耳垂。  
Sherlock并不想承认自己因为在这个房间等了太久而烦躁，当自己把John拉进怀里的时候，他就想把John摁在门上操，他埋在自己恋人的脖子里贪婪地呼吸着John的气息，Sherlock认为这个房间里各种奇怪的香氛都比不上John的套头毛衣上熟悉的洗衣液味道。  
“等等……Sherlock……等一下！”John推攘着自己面前的男人，他咬了咬下唇让自己冷静下来——他已经被Sherlock弄地有些糊涂了，但他还是对于自己为什么会被叫来这里感到好奇。  
难道Sherlock知道今天是什么节日吗？  
“情人节快乐，John。”Sherlock低沉浑厚的声音在钻进John的耳蜗，然后略过他的心脏，最后在他心底留下了一片羽毛。  
John抬起头来看着眼前这双在昏暗中依旧明亮的双眼，他认为这是世界上最美的事物。  
“Sherlock……我以为你……”John嘟囔着，他的鼻子有些不争气地酸了酸，这太可笑了，John暗暗想。  
“噢，John，你的废话真多。”Sherlock第一次能够理解为什么Lestrade探长他们总会嫌弃自己废话多。他突然捧起John的脸狠狠地堵住他的唇瓣，Sherlock这次的吻比往常的吻都更加的激烈和急促，像是要把John拆骨入腹一般，他的虎口扣着John的下巴强制让打开了John的嘴，然后他的舌头并不温柔地顶开John的牙齿钻进John的口腔里来回舔弄，接着吮吸着John有些微微翘起的上唇，不时发出些羞耻的吮吸声。  
John被吻地晕晕乎乎的，此刻他鼻腔里的充盈着Sherlock下巴上的须后水味，还混杂着酒店房间里撩人心魄的玫瑰香氛味。  
这是个情趣套房吗？John想到这个之后连更加红了。  
“等等……Sherlock，我……我想先洗个澡。”John轻声地说，天知道今天跟着Sherlock的信息在大街上跑来跑去，就算是冬天自己还是出了一身汗，到现在他的身体还在发热——虽然John承认这不是因为跑而引起的。  
准备从嘴唇转战John的脖子Sherlock停了下来嗤嗤地笑着，天啊，这就像是被一只巨大的猫抱着一样，John想着。  
“一起洗？”Sherlock抬起头看着怀里的John，那双浅绿的眼睛在昏暗中变得有些灰，但不管怎样John从不会拒绝这双眼睛  
John点了点头，而下一秒他就被Sherlock打横抱起，突然离地让John猝不及防，他下意识地搂住了Sherlock的脖子。这个房间很大，有意弄得很昏暗的黄光灯、床边垂下的帷幔还有无处不在的玫瑰香氛味都提醒着这是个情趣套房，当他还在脑里想象着浴室会是怎么样的时候他感觉到周围的灯光都亮了个度，接着自己就被Sherlock抱到了洗手台上。  
天啊，John看着浴室的样子脸更红了，浴室完全是半封闭的，墙壁和推拉门用的全是透明的钢化玻璃，从外面可以把里面看得一清二楚，圆形的浴缸靠墙的部位上方全是没有窗帘的窗户，虽然这是酒店的最高层，但John还是感到自己的心跳没由来加快，虽然感到前所未有地羞耻，但他却在心底隐隐地期待着。  
浴室的玫瑰味更加浓了，John想着，但Sherlock并没有这个耐心让John想太多，他一只手碰了碰墙上的一个开关，浴缸里就开始哗啦啦地放着热水，接着他欺身压上John，伸出一条腿强行分开了John的双腿，他的动作非常大，这撞倒了洗手台上花花绿绿的瓶瓶罐罐——也许是润滑剂之类的东西。  
Sherlock的大手在John的身上游移着，他先有些粗暴地撩起了John的套头毛衣并且脱掉，露出了里面的灯芯绒衬衫，他第一次觉得这件看起来就让人感到安心的套头毛衣如此的碍眼，接着他一边吻着John有些红肿的唇瓣一边扯开自己紫色衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，两人的气息越来越沉重，不知是这样撩人的环境还是两人之间神秘的化学反应，John的双手也开始在Sherlock的衬衫上胡乱地拉扯着，而他还没发现自己的衬衫纽扣已经被Sherlock完全解开，整个胸膛暴露在空气中，还露出了右边的肩膀。John有些不甘示弱地解着Sherlock的衬衫剩下的几颗口子，但是因为过于匆忙他的动作实在有些滑稽可笑，John愤愤地加重了手上的力度，紫色衬衫上紧绷的扣子就被John扯开了，一些扣子弹开落在的浴室的地板上。  
“这么着急？”Sherlock带有挑逗性的尾音让John脸红地发烫，浴缸里放着的热水的水蒸气让整个浴室更加的燥热起来。  
Sherlock见John闷闷地不说话更是确定了自己的恋人此刻的确害羞地不行，他的大手开始游移在John的下身，然后解开了John的皮带，顺便拉开了John的裤子拉链，Sherlock的手在John的下身四处点火，一会揉捏着John的臀部一会有意无意地蹭着John已经有些鼓起的裆部。  
John的鼻息越来越重，每次和Sherlock做爱的时候他都会好奇这个怪胎到底是从哪儿学来的撩拨人的技巧。John突然感到自己的两条腿接触到了燥热的空气，他才发现自己的下半身除了一条内裤已经光溜溜的了，自己的裤子也被Sherlock扒了扔到了浴室的地板上，而Sherlock的手指还在拨弄着自己内裤的边缘，灯芯绒衬衫已经是挂在自己身上了，只需要轻轻一扯就能完全脱下，John胸前的乳尖也若隐若现地勾引着Sherlock。  
看着自己已经离一丝不挂不远了，而Sherlock只是被扯开了扣子，这样羞耻的反差让John气愤极了，他两手抓起Sherlock的衬衫往后脱，露出了Sherlock白皙结实的胸膛，Sherlock也极其配合地把衬衫脱下扔到了地上，前军医带着薄茧的手在Sherlock的腰部来回抚摸，然后在他的腰窝处似有似无地掐了一下，John满意地听到Sherlock倒吸了一口气，接着John把手游移到Sherlock的下体一下子解开Sherlock的皮带，三两下就把Sherlock的西装裤和内裤一起褪到了地上，John得意地勾起一个笑，接着咬了咬Sherlock的嘴唇。  
Sherlock的眸子一暗，有力的手臂直接攀上John的腰肢然后微微抱起，手指勾着John的内裤的边缘往下一带，接着再把挂在John身上的衬衫一把扯下，John此刻彻底一丝不挂了，空气中的水蒸气越来越浓，John身后的镜子也被覆上看一层水雾，两人此刻的身体都开始泛起粉红，不知是情欲的关系还是热腾腾的水蒸气所致。  
Sherlock看了看身后的圆形浴缸已经放满了水，他顺手关掉开关然后把John的双腿分开让自己的恋人夹着自己的腰部，然后两只手扶在John的臀部轻松地把John抱起，然后转身就把John扔进了浴缸里，一些热水溅到了Sherlock的脸上，还有不少溢了出来。  
接着Sherlock也挤进了浴缸，圆形的浴缸很大，足以能够轻松容纳下两个成年的男人，因为Sherlock的关系浴缸里的水马上就往外溢出了不少，Sherlock躺在浴缸里，然后把John抱起让他半躺在自己身上，浴缸里的温水让John的毛孔全都舒张开来，而此刻他的后背紧紧地贴着Sherlock胸膛上的肌肤，混杂着热水的触感让John感觉自己每一次触碰Sherlock的肌肤都像是在自己身上点火。  
Sherlock从后面搂着怀里的John，用手把浴缸里的水捞起来洒在John的身上，面前的恋人有着结实流畅的肌肉线条，他的个子并不高大但是肩膀却也宽厚，身体的肌肤因为很少太阳的直射也比较白皙，因为泡在热水里的关系John的身体泛起了暧昧的粉红，这让Sherlock更加爱不释手。  
Sherlock俯下身从John的脖子一路吻到他的肩膀，他的吻细细地，像是猫咪用鼻子来回蹭一样，接着Sherlock的吻停留在John左肩膀上，他轻轻地把John转向自己，John左肩的那个伤疤暴露在Sherlock面前，那个就像是一个蜘蛛一样匍匐在John的皮肤上，他一边用热水洗着John的肩膀，一边用手指轻轻地摩挲着，又用嘴唇轻吻着，想一个虔诚的教徒，他的动作很轻，像是那个伤疤仍会让John感到疼痛似的。  
“Sherlock……”John轻轻唤着他的恋人，然后趁着Sherlock抬起头的瞬间John一下子吻住了Sherlock微张的嘴唇，然后坏心眼地咬了咬Sherlock好看的下唇。  
Sherlock勾了勾唇角，伸出手臂穿过John的腋下把John抱起面向自己，让John跨坐在自己的身上。接着他伸手挤了点摆在浴缸旁边的沐浴露，两人马上就被浓郁的牛奶味包围，Sherlock随意地揉搓开泡沫，然后就往John的背部抹上了沐浴露，热水混合着沐浴露马上就搓出了绵密的泡沫，浓郁的牛奶香味充盈着两人的鼻腔，接着Sherlock沾满泡沫的双手就在John的上半身游移，他一会顺着John的脊椎来到腰部揉捏着John敏感的腰肢，一会游移到John的下身挑逗着他的臀部，在John的股沟似有似无地撩拨着。  
John觉得自己快要瘫在Sherlock的怀里了，此刻的他浑身燥热，Sherlock那双该死的大手还在自己身上四处点火，他一想到自己恋人那双修长好看的手掠过自己都难以启齿的部位，他就感到无比羞耻，此刻他恨不得埋在Sherlock怀里再也不想看到Sherlock那双带着笑意的眼睛。  
Sherlock被John的小动作弄得想笑，恨不得现在就把John拆骨入腹。他一只手慢慢地伸向John的下身，握住了John已经半勃的阴茎上下撸动着，他修长的手指摩挲着柱身，然后用自己的大拇指轻轻地抠挖着阴茎前端的小孔，然后又滑下柱身轻轻按了按John的会阴处，他马上就感觉到John的阴茎在自己的手中微微跳动了一下，明显有继续勃起的趋势。  
“哈啊……Sherlock！”John惊叫一声，他搂紧了Sherlock的脖子，啃咬着Sherlock的耳垂。  
Sherlock一只手拍了拍John的臀部让John稍微抬起一点，另一只手伸出浴缸挤了一堆润滑剂之后来到John的后穴，然后他先用手指在穴口按摩着褶皱处，在穴口处慢慢地打着圈，润滑剂冰凉的触感和刚才的热水不同，John被刺激地一下抬起了自己的腰部，趴在Sherlock厚实的胸膛上喘着粗气。  
“是不是等不及了？嗯？”Sherlock咬着John的耳朵，伸出舌头舔着John耳朵的轮廓，然后扶着John刚刚自己抬起的臀部趁机插进一根手指来回抽插着。  
Sherlock捏了捏John的下巴强迫他抬头看向自己，然后握着John的手放在自己的阴茎上说：“帮帮我，像刚才我对你做的一样。”  
John的脸烫的能煮熟一个鸡蛋，但他还是认真地撸动着Sherlock的阴茎，他感受到男人滚烫的性器在他手的撸动下慢慢地勃起，他甚至能看到Sherlock的阴茎上明显的青筋，自己恋人可观的阴茎尺寸让John不住地咽了口唾沫，他一想到自己将会被这样粗大的阴茎进入就不自觉地收缩着自己的后穴。  
“怎么今天这么饥渴？哪学来的？”Sherlock的眼眸一暗，觉得自己快要忍不住了，他感觉到自己的手指的活动有些困难，里面的穴肉绞着自己的手指，他拍了拍John的臀肉，接着又捅进去了第二根手指。  
“嗯……啊……”John一下没忍住地叫了出来，接着他马上就意识到这样实在是有些淫荡，John努力咬了咬下唇不让那些羞耻的喘息溢出嘴边。  
Sherlock伸出手，大拇指压在John红润的下唇摩挲着，又撩开John想要闭紧的双唇，低声说：“叫出来，我想听你叫出来，这里隔音很好，没人会听到的。”Sherlock的两根手指继续在John湿热的后穴里扩张着，他一开始动地很慢，像是在挑逗，一会在John的后穴褶皱处打圈，还在John的会阴处按压着，一会又抠挖着后穴里的内壁，却不愿意进入后穴的更深处触碰那个敏感点。  
“嗯啊……快点……Sherlock！”John叫出了声，Sherlock实在是太折磨人了，他开始不自觉地扭动自己的腰肢，努力迎合着后穴里的手指想要让Sherlock的手指进入更深处，何况John手里握着Sherlock早已勃起的阴茎死死地抵着自己的下身，滚烫的温度从下体传来，这种看得到吃不到的感觉实在是太难受了。  
“快点干什么？”Sherlock看着John扭动着腰的时候根本忍不住想要马上把他操晕，但是他还是极富有忍耐性地在John耳边问他。  
“快点……Sherlock快点儿……快点操我！”John有些自暴自弃地叫了出来，用已经勃起的阴茎向上狠狠地顶了顶Sherlock的阴茎，甚至碰到了Sherlock的小腹。  
“自己坐上来。”Sherlock张开双手躺在浴缸里，一只手伸到旁边的开关继续往浴缸里加热水。他的声音因为情欲而变得有些低哑，而John却觉得此刻这个男人散发出的荷尔蒙让自己根本拒绝不了。  
John咽了口唾沫，一只手拿起手边的安全套用嘴咬开后套在Sherlock的阴茎上，然后又挤了点润滑剂抹在柱身，接着他握着Sherlock完全勃起的阴茎，抬起自己的臀部，让阴茎对准穴口慢慢地坐了下去。  
一开始的进入有些困难，虽然Sherlock已经为John的后穴做过了扩张，但是Sherlock两根手指远远比不上他可观的阴茎尺寸，John咬着下唇，眼角也有些通红，努力地往下坐。  
Sherlock觉得自己的阴茎快要硬地爆炸，他的两只大手扶着John的腰肢，从这个角度能够清楚地看见自己恋人脸上迷离又诱人的表情，也许是因为情欲的关系，John的胸膛上染上了大片大片的粉色，就连胸前的两点也挺立起来，让Sherlock有些爱不释手地去揉捏拉扯着。  
Sherlock看着坐在自己身上努力吞入自己阴茎的恋人，坏心眼地想帮他一把，他两手扶着John的腰部，一下子把John往下拉，自己的阴茎就整根没入John的后穴。  
“呃啊……！”John觉得自己实在是忍不住了，这样的体位让Sherlock完全操到了最深处，Sherlock阴茎的前端直接顶到了自己的前列腺，他感觉自己夹着Sherlock大腿的双腿一紧，自己的阴茎前端也开始吐出了一股股清液，后穴努力收缩着适应体内的巨物。  
“宝贝，你咬的我太紧了。”Sherlock掐了下John的臀肉，大手揽过John的脖子让他低下头叫唤了一个吻。接着Sherlock拍了拍John的臀部，示意他自己动起来。  
John的脸和脖子红成了一片，但他还是咬着唇开始上下抬起自己的臀部，扭动腰肢让Sherlock的巨物在自己体内进出，他每次抬起臀部Sherlock都会握着自己的腰往下压，而每一次进出自己的前列腺都会被狠狠地顶弄。  
渐渐地John的穴口被完全操开，这样缓慢的速度似乎完全不能满足John了，他停下了动作，然后趴在Sherlock的胸膛上啃咬着Sherlock的乳首，在他白皙的肌肤上留下红痕，John在Sherlock的耳边重重地喘着粗气，用暧昧又挑逗的语气轻轻地说：“我没力气了，你来动吧。”  
Sherlock也并不知道自己刚才是怎么忍过来的，自己的巨物在John湿热粘腻的后穴缓慢进出简直就是巨大的折磨，他马上一手关掉热水开关，微微坐起来，他紧紧握住John的腰，开始抬起自己的腰和臀让阴茎在John的后穴里快速进出，他狠狠地撞击着John的前列腺，John的后穴湿滑而滚烫，甚至分泌出了淫荡的液体混合着润滑剂从穴口被挤出，因为是在浴缸里的关系，Sherlock每一次进出都发出了更大的水声，两人都不知道水声是因为做爱而溅起的热水还是交合处的粘液。  
Sherlock捞起John的一条腿，让他的双腿张的更开，这个姿势简直淫荡地不行，Sherlock把一只手伸到两人交合处，用手指轻轻沾了点液体，调笑着说：“宝贝，你今天怎么这么湿？”  
John羞地不想说话，或者说他是被操地说不出一句完整的话，他的眼角已经流出了生理泪水，嘴角似乎还带着因为快感而分泌过多的唾液。  
“那……那是水……进去了……”John说完才觉得这句话有些不对劲，他决定还是闭上嘴任由这个男人摆弄。  
但Sherlock绝对不会让他乖乖闭嘴，他突然抽出John体内的阴茎，那上面还泛着羞耻的水光，抽出的时候甚至发出了羞耻的“啵”的一声，而John的后穴似乎还紧紧扯着Sherlock的阴茎不让他离去。  
刚才还被撑满的后穴突然没了进出的巨物让John感觉被抛下了快感的云端，他有些晕晕乎乎地被Sherlock一把捞起来，甚至比往日还要乖巧。  
“站起来，John，转过去让我操你。”Sherlock拍了拍John的臀部，让他站在浴缸里趴在浴缸上的窗户上，而John这才发现这个窗户没有窗帘，窗外已经是灯火通明，从这里可以清楚看到外面的一切。  
天啊，这太羞耻了！John觉得自己实在是太疯狂了。  
“别担心宝贝，没人会看到你这幅欠操的样子的。”Sherlock毫不在意，他不可能让John的这幅样子给任何外人看到，谁都不行。  
Sherlock让John乖乖撅起臀部，一下扯掉了套在阴茎上的安全套，然后握着自己的阴茎又一次进入了John的后穴，Sherlock只进去了前端就感觉John的穴肉迫不及待地包裹着自己的阴茎，因为第一次的进入这一次变得更加润滑湿热，柔软敏感的肠壁被再一次操开，前列腺更加敏感，每一次顶弄都能让John的阴茎吐出一股股清液。  
John感觉到Sherlock这次没戴套，他似乎能感觉到埋在自己体内的阴茎上凸起的青筋和顶到自己前列腺的前端的形状，他感到体内的巨物比刚才的更加滚烫。John的腿开始发软，他觉得自己快要站不住了，要不是Sherlock紧紧握着自己的腰，他可能会被Sherlock操地晕过去，他的手扒在窗户边缘上，胸前凸起的两点不时摩擦着有些冰凉的窗户，嘴里吐出的热气在窗户上形成白雾。  
“John，看看镜子里的你，简直淫荡极了。”Sherlock用手轻轻捏着John的下巴让John向右边的镜子看去，自己和Sherlock做爱的样子一览无余，他看到自己淫荡地撅着屁股，似乎还有意无意地扭动腰肢迎合Sherlock的进出。  
“别……别说了！”我的天，Sherlock是什么时候学的这么坏的？！  
而更糟糕的是这一切都让自己更加兴奋，眼前透明的窗户，周围的大面镜子都让自己得到了更强的快感。  
Sherlock突然加速了自己的进出速度，窗户冰凉的触感和身后滚烫的肌肤接触让自己更是快要射出来，他使劲收缩自己的后穴，Sherlock每次抽出好像都能感受到扯出了John的穴肉，那儿紧紧地咬住不让他脱离自己的身体。Sherlock也不再逗弄John，开始使劲顶弄John的前列腺，尽可能地进入到John的最深处，让他两腿发软，让他叫得嗓子发哑。两人交合出混合着各种体液和润滑剂，每次肉体的碰撞都拉出了细长的白丝和发出了清晰的水声，那些羞耻的水声丝毫不漏地传入了John的耳朵里，那些声音仿佛能够无形又清楚地为他描绘出他身后的男人是怎么把他操地说不出话的。  
“快……我快要射了……” John的后穴一阵收缩，他的阴茎开始微微跳动，然后在Sherlock的进出时直接把一股股精液射在了浴缸的边缘上，白色的浓稠精液滴落在浴缸里的热水里，显得淫靡不堪。  
“John，亲爱的，我没戴套。” Sherlock觉得自己可能忍不住了，他的声音低哑地性感无比。  
“直接……直接射在里面……”还没等John说完这句自己都觉得太过于淫荡的话，他就感觉到自己的后穴被Sherlock精液灌满，那些精液射在自己的前列腺上，当Sherlock抽出他的阴茎时他还能感觉到他后穴里的液体正无法控制地往外流淌着。  
John觉得自己快要站不住了——他真的被Sherlock干到站都站不起来，他以为自己马上就要滑倒在浴缸里，结果Sherlock又把自己抱起让自己面向自己，给了他一个绵长的亲吻。  
“我爱你，John。”Sherlock一边吻着John有些泛红的眼角一边在他耳边说着动人心魄的爱语。  
“我也爱你。”John的鼻尖又一次酸涩了起来，John在Sherlock的怀里低低地笑出了声，他终于知道自己为何会一次次原谅Sherlock，选择和他跌跌撞撞走向暮年的大雾之中，因为他们已经到达彼岸了。  
END 番外篇二 完


End file.
